


Devoted

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: dark!Bucky BarnesWords: 1kSummary: This is a request from @the-soulofdevil. I hope you enjoy :)Warnings: 18+, dubious consent, mentions of imprisonment, angstA/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this for me. Love ya! <3
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Devoted

Respectfully, your head hung low. 

“Do you love me?” Bucky’s voice moved through your skin. Your body shivered as his words sunk into your muscles before you could register his tone.

The endearment within it caught you off guard. You could count only a few times he had used this. He was far more bitter than sweet. From your knees you peered up at the dark ash brown haired man. Pink cheeks, eyes the color of metal and sky were stuck on you, simmering. He blinked and they went soft like your pride.

He swept a thumb down the center of your forehead to the tip of your nose. He waited for your answer. But you couldn’t take your eyes off the sudden empathy in his gaze as the world within you fell apart.

After he had taken you from your life he wasn’t always this gentle. Before this moment of lapsed compassion he was more brazen with his lust and cruel with the application. So you felt inadequate in trying to catch up with the sudden shift of his mood.

“Yes,” the word preened from your lips in hopes it would make him happy. A reflex really.

Your eyes darted across his face in search of his praise. Your breaths abated holding out for his affection. 

In your time with him you attempted to normalize this union. If that was what this was. There was no escape anyway. So you submitted to his aggression with your fear. But you realized nothing had changed at this moment. He laid in wait. He merely was using his kindness as a tool.

You cautiously reached for him, lifting cool hands from your thighs to cup around the hot skin of his naked calves.

The blue fades to midnight and with it you sensed another shift was upon you.

Again he surprised you. He took you by the arms as he helped you to rise and face him. In another life, this might have been beautiful. A weary love sick soldier and his girl so enraptured with their love the world was unseen around them. That perhaps a different man, a whole spirit, could use his love for good.

It might not have been wholly true. But you eat it up anyway. Your hands entangled in his silky strands praying with your touch that his would also be just as gentle.

And you react as he sees fit. His benevolence spirals down from your eyes to the valley between your thighs.

And he sees that it does. You nudged them together and then pressed against his and in doing so skimmed across his growing erection. A mischievous grin played across his pouty lips creasing the dimple in his chin. He backed you against the wall. A slight brush down your chest and he tore your shirt from your body.

A hand of metal and one of skin pinched your nipples. He rolled them around his finger tips and pulled them up against the weight of your breasts.

“Girl of my dreams.” He drawled before pushing his scratching kiss upon your neck. Rough, big hands cascaded down your body and pulled up your skirt. He smiled into your skin as his long fingers dug to the sides of your lace panties.

His touch pushes beyond your slit. “Pure, devoted, girl,” his lascivious growl left your eyes rolling behind their lids. 

You jumped at his heated prodding. His metal hand holds the back of your neck. He pushed his body in tighter and forced you to stay close. He crooks two fingers within you and dragged them against your wet walls. You shriek at first but it quickly devolves into desperate yammers. 

“Bucky.” You panted, pressed him harder into your neck. “I love you.” You said while wrapping one of your hands around his wrist.

But you know better than to fight. Instead you used him as leverage and grind your hips into his palm.

His wide tongue tastes a strip of skin from your chin to your clavicle. “And I love you,” he murmured, scraping his teeth along your shoulder.

“You’re in my hands,” he twisted his wrist and began to thumb your clit in circles. “Only my grip.”

A shattering cry fumbled from your lips.

“Yes,” you shouted. “Only you,” you hissed.

His warm metal hand twitched across the nape of your neck. The hesitation in his movement confused you momentarily. He was never one to second guess. But he recovered.

The possessiveness takes over that your pleasure is at his gain and moves the silver fingers to your throat. And when he squeezes your breath hitches. He pushed the wet slippery head of his cock against your belly and buries his forehead against your temple. You are wet for him, dripping around his last knuckles but he doesn’t stop despite your whimpers.

“Look at me, love.” He groaned. “Let me see those pretty eyes.”

You do as he said with his fingers coated deep within you.

“You are mine,” he rubbed your clit harder. “I can take you now if I wanted. Couldn’t I?”

You feebly nodded.

“But I’ll give you this,” your eyes shut tight with his words. “Do you feel how hard you make me?” he asked, pushing his length into the skin of your stomach. “Touch me,” he ordered.

Your hands fell from his hair and wrist and wrapped around his cock.

His moans left you shaken with how much it turned you on. You do this to him. Your captor.

He crushes his mouth on yours and fucked you harder. But he was desperate to hear you cum. His metal hand left your neck. He sprawled his steely fingers across your clit—the other, he pushed three fingers within you.

His motions send you hurtling toward the end.

“Keep stroking me,” he commanded. And you did.

He swiped your clit quicker, slid his tongue across your lips slackened with bliss.

“Bucky-“ you whimpered breathlessly.

Your mind blanked. You stopped thinking about him. For a few seconds you lost the knowledge that you lived in his prison. Faint with pleasure your head rolled back against the wall. The wetness of his tongue near your chin faded to the background of your body searing from the inside out and cuming all over his fingers.

Dizzy, your head pulled back toward him.

“I love you,” you whispered. Bucky dragged his fingers from your core and up into your hair.

He fisted them there and pulled you away from the wall.

“Then show me how much.” He said softly.


End file.
